The Houseguest
by EAdams
Summary: Georgiana comes to Netherfield to visit Darcy and meets Elizabeth. They become friends and Elizabeth is invited to be Georgiana's houseguest - unbeknownst to Darcy - and the fun begins. It is fairly canon character-wise, but has a completely different plot line. This story is now published on Amazon! Search: The Houseguest by Elizabeth Adams First 3 chapters are here.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_A/N HUGE thanks to my betas - K177kat, Lyndsay & FeliciaHM. _

_It starts a little slowly, but I promise it speeds up by chapter 3!_

**Prologue**

___27 October, 1811  
Darcy House  
London_

_Dearest Brother,_

_All is well here and I have quite recovered from my bout of cold. Mrs. Annesley insisted I drink a special tea with honey, which, though it tasted horrible, was quite helpful in my recovery. I have kept busy with my studies and am progressing well with French. Do you remember how you and Father used to speak in French in front of me when you did not want me to know what you were saying? Well now I should understand you! If only Father were here to hear me. I think he'd be pleased with my learning French. Do you think he would be proud of me, Fitzwilliam? I do miss him terribly sometimes._

_Mrs. Annesley says that I am progressing well with my lessons; I have begun embroidering a new cushion for your study using all your favorite colors. Some of the knots were a bit difficult, but I believe I mended it quite well and that it will be pleasing in the end. I also have been working on a watercolor of Pemberley. Mrs. Annesley suggested I use the painting in your study as a reference. I hope you don't mind, but I had it moved to the music room. It is my favorite room in the house and catches the sun so pleasantly. And it will not do for me to spend the afternoons painting in your study. So far I have made two copies and I will begin the third tomorrow. I believe I improve a little more with each attempt. I shall have so many things to show you when you return!_

_Are you enjoying your time with Mr. Bingley? Does Miss Bingley play for you every evening? Please tell her I return her greeting and well wishes, and thank her for her praise of my table design. She is too kind. I have started a new song that is rather difficult, but I will master it and play it for Christmas and you shall be so delighted! At least I hope you shall be._

_Is Hertfordshire a very pretty place? I would like to see it. It must be quite pleasant if Miss Elizabeth Bennet can traverse it so easily. It is quite sweet of her to come all that way to nurse her sister. I wish I had had a sister to nurse me while I was ill. Mrs. Annesley is very kind, but she is more a teacher than a sister. I think I would like Miss Elizabeth Bennet rather well. Do you think we shall meet? She sounds so very merry! It would be a nice change to be around someone so cheerful._

_Please be careful while you are shooting, Fitzwilliam. I know you are quite proficient, but I would be terribly lost without you._

_Your devoted sister,_  
_Georgiana Darcy_

___1 November, 1811  
Netherfield Hall  
Hertfordshire_

_My Dear Georgiana,_

_I am so pleased to hear of your accomplishments. We shall have to find someone who cannot speak French to converse in front of and confound. Perhaps Colonel Fitzwilliam will do? I do not think he paid much attention to his tutors. And yes, my dear sister, I am sure our Father would be very proud of you._

_I am enjoying my stay with Bingley. We have had many hunting parties and yes, I am being very careful. I am afraid I could not bear to leave you, my dear girl. Miss Bingley does play for us most evenings, but her playing is not as pleasant as yours. I did hear Miss Elizabeth Bennet playing at a neighbor's; she played well and sang rather sweetly. I imagine you would enjoy a duet; your styles are not dissimilar._

_I think a watercolor of Pemberley is a splendid idea. Paint as many as you like. When we are home in the summer, we can take a ride up to the ridge and you can paint from the original. Perhaps Mrs. Reynolds will pack us a basket and we can have a picnic. Would you like that?_

_I am so proud of you, dearest, and all your endeavors. I cannot wait to see your progress when I return. You know not how I miss you. Miss Bingley is searching for me, so I must conclude._

_Your most devoted brother,_  
_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_5 November, 1811_  
_Darcy House_  
_London_

_Dearest Fitzwilliam,_

_I have finished the last watercolor. It is much better than the first two. Where would you like to hang it? I should like to put one in the library. I am so glad you have music to listen to, for I know how much you like it. Miss Bingley is quite proficient, but I never know if she is really enjoying the music. I should like to hear Miss Elizabeth Bennet play and sing someday._

_I miss you terribly, Brother! I enjoy my time with Mrs. Annesley and she is very agreeable and an able teacher, but I miss our conversations. I know we have letters, but they are not the same. I fear being left with my thoughts too much._

_I have a proposition for you. Why do I not come to Hertfordshire? Mrs. Annesley could come with me in the coach, or you could come and fetch me yourself if you like. I would only stay a little while, perhaps a week, and I would not be in anyone's way. I would so like to see you - and of course Mr. Bingley and his new estate. Do you think he will buy it? That is rather exciting for him. Please say I can come and visit you!_

_Your loving sister,_  
_Georgiana Darcy_

_9 November, 1812_  
_Netherfield Hall_  
_Hertfordshire_

_My Dear Georgiana,_

_I see that you are quite determined to make your way to Netherfield. You know I could never deny you anything that is in my power to give, especially a request as beneficial to me as seeing you sooner than expected. I will arrive in London Monday and return to Hertfordshire with you on Wednesday. I daresay I shall be right behind this letter. Then you shall be able to ask Bingley about his estate yourself._

_Your Brother,_  
_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

The following Wednesday saw Mr. Darcy and an excited Georgiana headed to Hertfordshire. Georgiana hadn't looked forward to anything in several months; seeing her excitement, Darcy felt that he had made the right decision to bring her here. He had seen the old Georgiana peeking out occasionally in her letters, but not yet with any regularity. She had always been shy and reserved in company, but at home and amongst those with whom she was comfortable, she had been quite charming and even exuberant. She still had so much of the girl about her. How could anyone want to disturb such precious innocence? He could only hope it wasn't lost in her forever.

As they pulled up to Netherfield, Caroline and Charles Bingley were waiting for them.

"Miss Darcy! I am so glad you were able to join us!" After curtseying to Mr. Darcy, Caroline locked arms with Georgiana and led her inside. As they walked ahead of the men, Georgiana looked over her shoulder to Darcy with a forbearing smile. He winked at her and turned to give directions to the coachman.

Caroline led Georgiana upstairs to her chambers, chattering all the way. "Now should you need anything at all, Miss Darcy, please don't hesitate to ask. I do want you to feel quite at home," she purred.

Georgiana required nothing more than a bath and a rest after her long carriage ride, and after informing Caroline several times that the rooms were quite adequate and she wanted for nothing, Miss Bingley finally took her leave.

**~ooo~**

Elizabeth awoke early, as usual, and looked out at a bright November morning. It hadn't been sunny like this for several days and the morning was beckoning to her to come and greet it properly. With avoiding the newly arrived Mr. Collins as an added inducement, she dressed and crept downstairs. Seeing no one about, she hurried out a side door and quickly walked out of sight of Longbourn. She chose one of her favorite paths and began nibbling on the muffin she had grabbed from the kitchen.

She had walked a little over two miles from home when she saw two riders in the distance. Not recognizing them, she momentarily stopped and looked in their direction. They seemed to be talking to one another; a tall man on an enormous black beast, and a lady riding side saddle and wearing a blue riding habit, sitting atop a grey with black fetlocks. It wasn't Miss Bingley, there was a decided lack of feathers, and Mrs. Hurst had said she didn't like to ride. Curiosity getting the better of her, Elizabeth stepped onto the first tier of the stile and looked over the small dividing fence.

"Brother, look over there." Georgiana pointed to a low fence running along the field they were riding in. Her cheeks were pink from exercise and her eyes were brightened with a curiosity that he hadn't seen in far too long. "Who is that?"

Following her gaze, Darcy saw a woman in a cream-colored dress and green spencer with matching bonnet. She had dark curls escaping around her face and was walking briskly.

"I believe that is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Really? Oh, what a lucky chance! Now I shall meet her!" Looking back, they noticed that Miss Bennet was now also looking at them and had stopped moving. "Come William, you must introduce us!" Georgiana started off in the direction of the fence, Darcy following her a moment later.

As the riders approached, Elizabeth noticed that the man was Mr. Darcy. She had never seen him atop a horse before. It was a pity that such a handsome man had to be so disagreeable. Cursing the curiosity that forced her to stand and wait to greet them, she stepped off the stile and prepared herself for something unpleasant - and hopefully quick.

They were now close enough that Elizabeth could see the face of the lady. She was more of a girl, really. She had honey colored hair spilling down her back, with a few curls around her face, and while she was a little taller than Elizabeth, she still had a very girlish look about her expression. Her figure seemed to be caught somewhere between a woman's and a girl's. Who was she? Why would Mr. Darcy be out with a young girl? Could she be the accomplished Miss Darcy?

"Miss Bennet, good morning." Mr. Darcy nodded down to her.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth curtseyed in response.

"Miss Bennet, may I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy? Georgiana, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Bennet," Georgiana said quietly, looking down as a flush crept up her face. "I have heard a lot about you."

Was this shy creature the paragon of accomplishment whom Miss Bingley praised so thoroughly? Surprised and leaning slightly forward to hear her better, Elizabeth replied, "And I am very pleased to meet you, Miss Darcy. Your brother speaks very highly of you."

At this, Georgiana looked up and smiled genuinely. "My brother is very good to me," she said quietly, glancing at Darcy.

"It is fine weather for a walk Miss Bennet, is it not?" Darcy's loud voice was such a contrast to Miss Darcy's barely audible one that Elizabeth almost startled.

"Yes, sir, a very fine morning it is."

"Have you been out long?"

"Not long, no, barely an hour. I enjoy long walks."

"Yes, I know." At this he looked straight into her eyes, and Elizabeth was momentarily unsettled. Why did she get the feeling he was looking for something in her? ___Probably thinking how he should not like for his sister to be walking for hours all alone_, she thought.

Attempting to break the slightly awkward silence that had come upon them, Elizabeth added, "And I daresay it is rather pleasant weather for a ride. Do you ride often, Miss Darcy?"

"When I am not in town, I like to ride nearly every day. Mr. Bingley was kind enough to allow me to ride one of his mares. I have been in London so long that I haven't ridden in quite some time." Her voice trailed off a bit at the end as her eyes began looking for something on the ground. Seeing her shyness was overtaking her, Darcy stepped in to aid his sister.

"Do you ride, Miss Bennet?"

"No, not at all I'm afraid."

"Truly? Not at all? That is quite surprising!"

"Why should it surprise you, sir? Surely you know many ladies who do not ride," she retorted with a slight bite to her tone. Elizabeth's brow was raised and Darcy felt himself being pulled in once again by her teasing nature.

"Yes, you are correct, many ladies do not enjoy riding. However, I never thought you should be one of them."

"Me? And why do you suppose that, sir?" Her eyes were sparkling now and he felt himself slipping onto dangerous ground.

"You seem to have the perfect temperament for it, Miss Bennet. It can be quite exhilarating. Especially with the right mount," he said in a strange tone as Elizabeth looked down in confusion at the quasi-compliment.

Darcy dismounted quickly and said, "Do horses frighten you?"

Her head snapped up, an angry flash in her eye. "No, Mr. Darcy, they do not ___frighten _me." Trying to cool her temper, she continued in a more subdued tone, "I suppose I never took the time to learn properly. By my third lesson of walking around the stable yard, I confess I was rather impatient to be off and decided I would be quicker on my own legs. I imagine that if I had been able to run and race and jump from the very beginning, I would probably feel quite differently about it now."

While she was speaking, Darcy walked over to Georgiana, who had been listening with rapt attention to the exchange, to assist her in dismounting. Now both standing on the ground, Georgiana on his right arm, the horses' reins in his left hand, Darcy looked Elizabeth squarely in the face and said, "Since you are not afraid of horses, Miss Bennet, shall we continue on together? I am sure you know the area much better than we and we would be most appreciative of the guide and the company."

Knowing she couldn't refuse, especially after her bout of temper, and seeing the hopeful look in Georgiana's eyes, she consented and began to climb over the stile. Darcy quickly handed the reins to his sister and moved to assist her. Taking his hand to climb down the other side, she refused to meet his gaze, not wanting to see his disapproval. As soon as her feet were on the ground, he released her hand abruptly and walked toward his sister. He took the reins from her and allowed the ladies to take the lead, quickly falling behind them.

Feeling some conversation must be necessary, Elizabeth decided to make the best of an awkward situation.

"Miss Darcy, how long have you been at Netherfield?"

"I just arrived yesterday."

"And will you be staying long?"

"I go back to London next Wednesday."

Elizabeth politely asked questions, trying to draw Georgiana out. When they hit on the topic of music, her voice rose above a whisper and Elizabeth could tell this was a favorite subject. They continued on in that vein for the next quarter hour, Mr. Darcy walking a few feet behind them with the horses.

Coming toward a split in the trail, Elizabeth asked Miss Darcy, "What do you think of Hertfordshire so far?"

"It is lovely. I would like to explore the area more, but Fitzwilliam is occupied helping Mr. Bingley with the estate, and Miss Bingley is new to the area herself, so I am afraid my explorations will be limited to the gardens and anything beyond that will have to wait until next time."

"That is too bad. Hertfordshire is a lovely county and there is much beauty to see here. Oakham Mount is particularly nice and not too far. I often walk there myself." Georgiana nodded and they continued walking silently.

After a few moments, Elizabeth had an idea. "Miss Darcy, if you are not otherwise engaged, I could accompany you on your explorations. I have lived here all my life and know every trail in the area; you would be hard pressed to find a better guide. It might be a welcome occupation while your brother and your hosts are seeing to their duties." ___And it will give me a wonderful excuse to stay away from the ridiculous Mr. Collins_, she thought.

"Oh, Miss Bennet! That sounds wonderful! I would love for you to show me around the country."

"Miss Bennet." Darcy's deep voice sounded from behind her. ___Here it comes,_ she thought, ___the denial of all things enjoyable. _She had suspected he might not approve, but she could hardly leave this sweet girl alone with Caroline Bingley and Mrs. Hurst all day. The poor thing! Nothing but compliments and doting, gossip and unsolicited fashion advice, morning till night.

Prepared for a reprimand, she looked over her shoulder with a determined and slightly impertinent look on her face. "Yes, Mr. Darcy?"

He looked at her seriously for a moment, and replied, "Thank you for your kind offer. I am sure my sister couldn't be in better hands." His face was a mask, letting no sign of his true feelings show through.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Darcy."

They walked along a few more minutes before Elizabeth declared that she needed to head home, and took a narrow path in another direction.

"You were right, Brother."

"About what, dear?"

"I do like Miss Bennet."

Darcy smiled softly as they rode toward Netherfield, wondering if he'd made the right decision in allowing Georgiana to visit with Elizabeth. Miss Bennet was delightful, yes, and Georgiana did seem taken with her, just as he thought she would be, but he was beginning to feel that familiar sense of danger. How was he ever to forget all about her when he left this place if she became friends with his sister? Looking at Georgiana, he saw how happy she was and decided to think on it no more at present. Even if they became friends, they certainly wouldn't see each other often; maybe never again. They would likely write letters and nothing more. Perhaps Elizabeth would be invited to tea or even to dine if they were both in London at the same time, but surely he could handle that. What was seeing her for a few hours once a year?

******Chapter 1**

The Saturday air was crisp and cold as Darcy walked into his London town home; he hated traveling in January, but there was nothing to be done for it. Hearing music drift up from the back of the house, he smiled to himself, happy to hear his sister playing. He handed his hat and gloves to the footman, all the while thinking how relieved he was that Georgiana seemed to be coming out of her despair of the last summer. As he walked toward his study, he was arrested by the sound of Georgiana laughing.

Curiously, he walked up the stairs to the music room. Just before he opened the door, he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. He knew that laugh. But surely it couldn't be; she of all people wouldn't be here, in his home, with his sister, playing on his pianoforte? Sure his mind was playing tricks on him, he opened the door and was met by the picturesque sight of his sister sitting next to Elizabeth Bennet on the bench, both playing terribly while laughing so hard they were on the verge of tears. They were so close they were nearly embracing as they giggled and continued to play out of sync.

The sight of Georgiana laughing was so foreign to him that he stood there watching them for a few silent moments before he could force himself to advance into the room. Eventually Georgiana became aware of his presence and looked up, her blue eyes turning to saucers as she gasped and stopped playing. Elizabeth followed her gaze, and her mouth dropped open as her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Darcy before her.

"Brother! I did not know you had returned!"

"Only just. I heard the music and decided to come say hello."

Elizabeth and Georgiana had risen with his entrance, and he made a quick bow as he acknowledged Miss Bennet. The ladies curtsied in return.

"Was your journey pleasant Brother?"

"Yes, quite uneventful. I'm afraid I have some letters to write. I'll see you at dinner?"

At her nod, Darcy quit the room and headed to his study. He would have to sort out this business of Elizabeth Bennet later. For now he knew he had a stack of correspondence to deal with, and it would be rude to question Georgiana in front of her guest; he would simply wait until Elizabeth went home to wherever it was she was staying and then speak with Georgiana later. Surely there was an explanation for all of this. Didn't Elizabeth have family in town? Maybe she was visiting them and Georgiana had invited her to call; yes that made perfect sense. That must be it.

Darcy walked behind the mahogany desk and settled in the comfortable leather chair; he took a deep breath and stared into the fire. "Focus old man!" He shook off his reverie and decided to delve into his work. There was a large pile of letters in the center of the desk and he set to work organizing them into three neat stacks: the first for business, the second for invitations, and the third for personal correspondence. Seeing that the stack of business letters was the smallest, he decided to start with that one first. After writing several "odious" letters, as Miss Bingley would have called them, he looked at his other two stacks. The stack of invitations was, as always, precariously high and he did not have the energy to deal with it at this moment.

He had vaguely entertained the thought of hiring a secretary, someone to handle his business letters and respond to invitations. But it didn't take up that much of his time, and invitations were only so various when he was in town, which was only half of the year, if that, so it never seemed that necessary, and he pushed it out of his mind.

Darcy liked to be busy. It kept his mind engaged and focused. His father had always told him to stay active, that idleness led to mischief and a soft mind. His aunt, Lady Matlock, liked to remind him that if he would marry, his wife would manage both households and all the invitations, cutting back his workload and freeing up his time considerably. He had responded with "So would hiring a secretary, and would likely cost a lot less." She had only shot him a withering glare and moved to a new topic.

Darcy turned to his slightly shorter stack of personal correspondence. As usual, there was one very blotched and ill directed, obviously from Bingley, which he decided to put aside in favor of the letter underneath which was clearly from his sister. Odd, he had received a letter from her the day before he left. He then noticed that it had been directed to his aunt's estate and then redirected to his London town home, as it had arrived on the day of his departure from Somerset.

Breaking the familiar seal, he opened the letter and began to read.

___21 January, 1812  
Darcy House  
London_

_Dear Brother,_

_I am sure you will be surprised to receive this letter as you probably just received one yesterday filled with all the latest news on my rather uneventful life and feminine education. Yet something exciting has happened! I will not leave you in suspense, but will get straight to the point._

_As you know, I have been corresponding regularly with Miss Elizabeth Bennet since my departure from Hertfordshire. Her letters of late have led me to believe she was slightly depressed. Upon questioning, she let me know that her sister Jane was here in London visiting her aunt and uncle and her dearest friend had recently married and moved to Kent. Miss Elizabeth was left quite on her own, with only the company of her younger sisters, and she has admitted she is not as close to them as she is with her sister Miss Jane Bennet._

_When I asked her why she did not accompany her sister to London to visit her family, she first told me that she did not think it would be so bad without Miss Bennet, and since she is to visit a friend at the end of March, she did not think it would be necessary. However, having been without her sister these three weeks, she found that she missed her terribly and was rethinking her decision to remain at Longbourn. Her aunt and uncle are also hosting her aunt's family from the North and could not currently extend an invitation to Elizabeth as well. As you have been encouraging me to step out more with my friends and into the role of hostess, as has Mrs. Annesley, I decided to issue an invitation to Miss Elizabeth Bennet to stay with me here at Darcy House, so she might more easily see her sister near Cheapside._

_She is to arrive Friday next and will stay for three weeks and then she shall return to Longbourn. I do hope that you approve of my plan, which I am sure you will as you have always spoken so highly of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I feel she is an excellent friend, and I do enjoy her company. It is so much more pleasant to have friends in the house than to be here all alone with my thoughts. Although I will be an attentive hostess, do not worry, dear Brother, I will not fall behind in my studies. Mrs. Annesley is staying on top of me quite diligently and Miss Elizabeth will be going to visit her sister several times each week which will allow me ample time to complete my work._

_I have greatly enjoyed the duties of hostess in choosing a room for her and seeing to its preparation; you were right, Brother; it is not as intimidating as I thought it would be, especially with such a pleasant guest in mind. I hope your trip is going well and that you achieve everything you hoped to. Please give my best to Aunt Preston and Cousin Harold. I will see you in a few weeks. Who knows? Maybe you will get back before Miss Bennet returns home, and the three of us shall a very merry party make._

_Your most devoted sister,_  
_Georgiana Darcy_

Darcy leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh. So she was staying here, in his home, as a personal guest of his sister. He could hardly rescind the invitation once she was already there, even if he had wanted to. Plus, it meant a great deal that Georgiana felt brave enough to invite someone to her home of her own accord. It was the first time she had ever done so and he would be foolish to discourage her at this point.

Hadn't he just spent months pushing her to make friends? Was this not exactly what he wanted her to do? No, there was nothing to be done for it. He would have to stay under the same roof as Elizabeth Bennet for the next three weeks. Now how was he ever going to escape her?

**~ooo~**

"I thought your brother was to be away for some time." Elizabeth looked at Georgiana over the tea service in front of them.

"He was. At least that was the plan. He was visiting our Aunt Preston in Somerset. I didn't expect him back for at least two more weeks, perhaps even three or four."

"Hmmmm," was Elizabeth's only reply.

"Our Aunt has a rather large estate that my cousin has been learning to manage, and Fitzwilliam has been helping him. He had told me that Cousin Harold's progress would determine the length of his trip, but he had planned to be there at least a month. But it has only been a fortnight! Cousin Harold must be doing very well indeed!" At this thought, Georgiana lit up and her face glowed in delight. Elizabeth decided not to be discomfited by Mr. Darcy's presence, as Miss Darcy could hardly have planned it and she clearly wasn't the type for creating mischief. ___I have been too long with impish sisters,_ she thought, ___I have become suspicious of everyone!_

"Are you close with your cousin?" she asked.

"Not particularly, but I am rather fond of him. I remember him being very nice to me as a child. He has no sisters, is the only child in fact, so he was always very sweet to me and would spoil me terribly! He used to bring me candies wrapped in brown paper that he would hide in his coat pockets. He used to make me hunt them out, all the while pretending there was nothing there." She smiled sweetly at the memory and began to nervously pour the tea.

Noticing this was among the first times Georgiana had served tea to guests, Elizabeth tried to put her at ease. "He sounds very kind. Do you see him often?"

"No, not anymore. Since he went to Cambridge and then on to learn management of the estate, he hasn't had much time to come to Pemberley. It is rather far and I have only recently begun to spend much of my time in town. Fitzwilliam says I should have the benefit of the masters, as does the Colonel."

"The Colonel?"

"Yes, my cousin on my mother's side. He and Fitzwilliam share guardianship of me."

"I hadn't realized your brother shared that privilege."

Georgiana blushed slightly. "I don't know that I'd call it a privilege. I'm sure I cause them undue anxiety." At this a shadow passed over face, and Elizabeth was about to inquire what was wrong when Georgiana changed the subject.

"Would you like to meet the Colonel while you are here, Miss Bennet? I'm sure you would like him very much! He's terribly funny, and always has something pleasant to say. Please say you'll meet him!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but be caught up in her enthusiasm after so quick a mood change. "Of course I should like to meet your cousin. Does he reside here in town?"

"Yes. He is posted at the army college not far outside town, and he often stays at Matlock House, which is just around the corner. Perhaps I'll show it to you on one of our walks! Richard – I mean Colonel Fitzwilliam - will be happy to take us. And you can meet Lady Matlock too!"

"Lady Matlock? Is she the Colonel's mother?"

"Yes. Lord Matlock is my mother's brother. She calls here quite often, I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

Elizabeth was trying hard to restrain a giggle at Georgiana's desire to escort her about town like a new puppy, showing her to all her relations. How lonely she must have been, to be so excited about finally having a friend. Elizabeth decided she would put every effort into making Georgiana happy while she was here. If she could ease some of her loneliness that would surely go a long way toward helping her make more friends on her own.

Living so far from one another and knowing how her brother only tolerated her for Georgiana's sake, Elizabeth thought having more friends was definitely a good plan, since she had no way of knowing how often she'd be able to see Gerogiana. Poor thing, she was all alone without female companionship of any kind, not even a mother. Elizabeth gave a silent prayer of thanks for her sisters and even for her exasperating mama. For while she could try one's nerves, Elizabeth always knew which family she belonged to and believed her mother would do anything for her good, or what she perceived to be her good, even if she was wide off the mark.

**~ooo~**

As Elizabeth was dressing for dinner, a knock sounded on her dressing room door. In only her corset and chemise, she called out, "What is wanted?"

"Miss Bennet," came Georgiana's sweet voice "I thought you might want some help dressing. Hannah will assist you if you desire."

Elizabeth smiled and opened the door. "Thank you, Miss Darcy. That is very thoughtful of you. I must confess I am so used to having someone about for pinning my hair in this style, I have almost forgotten how to do it properly. I was about to resort to something simpler. Jane and I usually do each other's," she rambled cheerily.

At this point she noticed that Miss Darcy was staring at the floor and that there was a light blush over her cheeks. Realizing the cause of this was likely her state of undress, she quickly pulled on her dressing gown.

"Forgive me Miss Darcy! I am too used to being surrounded by sisters, and I must confess, we are not very private with each other."

"Oh, that is alright Miss Bennet. I am the opposite I'm afraid. Do sisters really do this? See each other without all their clothes on, I mean?"

Elizabeth started and her eyes widened slightly. "Uh, well, I can't presume to speak for all sisters, but in the Bennet household they surely do, within our own chambers at least. And I believe my other friends with sisters are the same." Elizabeth looked at her quizzically, then decided that if she was going to help Georgiana come out of her shell, here was an excellent opportunity. "In fact, Jane and I used to sneak into each other's rooms at night and whisper our secrets under the covers. We would often fall asleep together. It's very helpful for staying warm on a cold winter's night!" She laughed.

Georgiana merely looked at her thoughtfully, but not judgmentally, which Elizabeth took to be a good sign.

"Since I don't have my sisters with me, you and Hannah shall have to help me choose something to wear and figure out what to do with this hair." At that, she flipped her long strands over her shoulder dramatically and smiled brightly at Georgiana.

"Oh, I want to choose your dress!" Suddenly Georgiana was running to the closet, intent on finding the perfect gown while Hannah busied herself brushing Elizabeth's hair. It was obviously new to her, but just as obviously welcome; maybe female companionship was just what Georgiana needed.

As they walked downstairs to dinner, Elizabeth caught her reflection in a mirror on the wall. The yellow dress Georgiana had chosen for her was certainly very flattering and the hairstyle Hannah had fashioned suited her features perfectly. Georgiana had insisted on putting pearl tipped pins in her hair. While Elizabeth did feel a trifle overdone, her dress was simple, as was her jewelry, only wearing a simple ribbon with the pendant Jane had given her last Christmas around her neck. ___Well, here we go_, she thought. She wasn't looking forward to dinner with Mr. Darcy, but she thought it would be worth it for Georgiana's sake.

It was clear that Miss Darcy was desperate for friendship from a woman near her own age. Her companion, Mrs. Annesley, was a very nice woman, but being nearly 30 years her senior, could not possibly relate to Georgiana on the level of a peer. Elizabeth would suffer through dinners with Mr. Darcy, knowing that she was doing Georgiana, one of the sweetest girls she had ever met, a very great favor. And of course he wouldn't always be there; surely social occasions would take him away most of the time, and he did have many matters of business to which he must attend. And since Georgiana was not yet out, they would hardly be expected to accompany him.

She wondered if they would ever be entertaining. Georgiana had told her that she normally had dinner with her brother when it was just the two of them, as neither of them liked to eat alone, but that when he entertained people she would often stay above stairs, mostly because she wasn't comfortable around his friends. Elizabeth wondered if he would be doing much entertaining while she was there; three weeks could be a rather long time to be eating above stairs - she had been out for more than four years and was used to eating with the adults. She suddenly found it rather comical that she might be relegated to having dinner in the nursery. At this thought Elizabeth let a slow smile spread across her face and her eyes sparkled with the image her mind created. It was at that moment that they reached the bottom of the stairs and Mr. Darcy stepped around to greet them.

If Elizabeth had known the picture she was presenting she might have taken a care to control her expression; her eyes were sparkling, her lips parted in a slow and steady smile, her dress clinging becomingly in all the right places, the light yellow color setting off her dark hair perfectly. The pearls in her hair glimmered and her eyes shown in the candlelight.

Mr. Darcy bowed at the appearance of the ladies rather formally and gave Georgiana a light smile. He then extended his arm first to Miss Darcy and then to Elizabeth as he escorted them into the dining room.

Since only three of them were dining, he had asked his housekeeper to make it a simple affair. Darcy sat at the head of the rather large table with Georgiana on his right and Elizabeth on his left. While this was definitely a more intimate dining experience than Elizabeth had expected, she did not regret it. It would have been rather odd to be spread out over so long a space, practically having to yell to one another to converse throughout the meal.

At first she thought this might offer her more opportunity to tease Mr. Darcy and perhaps wiggle some information about Wickham out of him, but then she remembered she was here for Miss Darcy; to make her comfortable and be her friend, so she decided to leave Mr. Darcy alone - for now.

Conversation was basic and simple; they spoke about the weather and their plans for the week. Mr. Darcy asked whether or not they intended to attend church the next day, and Elizabeth and Miss Darcy both agreed that they had been planning on it. He told them he would escort them and instructed them to meet him in the foyer at 9 AM sharp. Elizabeth resisted the urge to salute and say a mocking, "Yes, sir!"

After he asked what they intended to do afterward, Elizabeth mentioned that she had planned to see her aunt and uncle in Cheapside where her sister Jane was currently residing. The hopeful look in Georgiana's eyes gave away the idea that she wished she would be able to accompany Miss Elizabeth, which distracted her from seeing the quick look of guilt cross Darcy's features.

Not knowing Miss Bennet's relations, and armed only with the small bit of information that they were in trade and resided in Cheapside, Mr. Darcy instinctively knew it was not somewhere he wished his baby sister to be going.

"Perfect. I will have Georgiana all to myself. I so rarely spend time with my sister that when an opportunity presents itself, I like to take full advantage."

Elizabeth had a feeling that she knew exactly what Mr. Darcy was taking full advantage of and it had nothing to do with spending time with his sister and everything to do with a certain address near Cheapside. But again, she reminded herself that she was here for Georgiana; not to chide, tease, or infuriate Mr. Darcy. So she let sleeping dogs lie. After all, he was entitled to his opinion just as she was entitled to hers. If he chose to look down and think ill of her relations in Cheapside, people whom he had never met, but judged solely on their business in trade and their address, then she had every right to think him arrogant, conceited, and above his company. ___At least he is kind to his sister,_ she thought. ___Georgiana clearly adores him. There is real affection between them, it is not feigned. How can he be so good to his sister, and so horrid to everybody else?_

It was with these thoughts circling through her mind the Elizabeth undressed, slipped into her nightgown and climbed into the soft feather bed at Darcy house. ___Tomorrow I will see Jane and my aunt Gardiner._She chose not to think about going to church with Darcy, but rather to fall asleep dreaming of the pleasures an afternoon with her family would bring.

Down the hall, Darcy was having a very different experience. What was she doing here? Hadn't she tortured him enough in Hertfordshire? Teasing him, unnerving him, her fine eyes sparkling with some hidden joy he couldn't fathom, no matter how hard he tried. Why could she not leave him in peace? What had he done to deserve this torment?

He was a good landlord, a thoughtful master, a responsible brother, a helpful relation. How many times had he gone to Somerset since his Uncle had died, just to help his father's sister with her estate? There were other relations, but he was the one who went. Would he not perform the same duty for his aunt Lady Catherine at Easter? Colonel Fitzwilliam would go, and even Cyril would be willing to go, but no, she wanted Darcy. Only Darcy would do. He listened to their complaints and checked their books and interviewed their tenants. He spoke with their stewards and put their minds at ease. All this he was responsible for. All this he could accomplish without blinking an eye.

Was he not Master of Pemberley? Was Pemberley not one of the greatest estates in the country? Not only in size and beauty, but it was also one of the oldest and certainly brought in one of the largest incomes. And he did this on his own. He had no father looking out for him, not anymore. No thoughtful uncle to call upon, at least not with any regularity. He had no older, wiser cousin to assist him. He was the one called in to take care of things, the one people counted on to make the best decision. The responsible one, the in-control one, the loyal, steadfast, and honest one. ___The lonely one_.

This thought struck him as a surprise. He had never thought of himself as lonely. He had Georgiana, and he was very close with Colonel Fitzwilliam. He even got on well with his cousin Cyril, though they had their differences. Bingley was a regular companion, and certainly a very good friend. And yet… and yet, he was lonely.

And now this woman, this siren, had taken up residence in his very home, in his private sanctuary, taunting him with pictures of what could never be. How many times had he thought of her coming down the stairs, her eyes sparkling, a smile on her lips just for him? He would take her arm and lead her through their house. No more sitting at opposite ends of the table, no more Caroline Bingley to put up with. He could sit and enjoy her smiles, and look at her without restraint, because she would be his. And he would be able to look upon what was his as often as he chose. He could look at her while they were eating, or drinking tea, while she was practicing the pianoforte, or reading a book, while she was fixing her hair or getting dressed…

"That's enough!" he said aloud.

He began pacing his room like a caged animal, one hand on his hip, the other raking through his already disheveled hair.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had long prided himself on being a man completely under his own control. He did not have fanciful whims or sudden impulses that, he thought, inevitably led to catastrophic consequences. He weighed his decisions thoughtfully and considered the outcomes thoroughly before engaging in a particular action. He was, therefore, not prone to spontaneity or frivolity, at least not anymore. He could remember a time, before his father died, when he was much freer; when he smiled quicker and laughed easier. But that was before the weight of the world began to press on his shoulders and he realized the far reaching consequences of even his smallest action.

As Master of a great estate, hundreds of lives depended on him directly, and even more were touched in some way by his decisions. When he had first realized this, it had had a sobering effect. Darcy had always been thoughtful and responsible, but this added knowledge turned his reserve into reticence, and his thoughtfulness into brooding, twisting him into the man he was today.

Within two years of his father's passing, he had a working knowledge of every inch of his estate and had increased its income by ten percent. He knew every tenant by name, and was known to be a generous and forthright Master by his servants. His steward handled most everything pertaining directly to Pemberley and its mills and various crops, but he personally handled all other investments and communications with his solicitor, and left the running of the households to his very able housekeepers, only checking the accounts each quarter.

He had thought a few times of taking a wife, someone to ease his burden and comfort and entertain him with smiles and music. But the thought had no more crossed his mind before he had dismissed it. He wasn't against the idea of marrying completely, but he did not want to marry just anyone. So far, he had met nearly every eligible lady between seventeen and twenty-seven in the ton, along with her mother, father, and any other relations in the ballroom at the time.

They had all been pretty, batted their eyelashes coquettishly, and sent simpering smiles his way at an alarming speed. They each seemed fascinated with everything he said, never disagreeing with him, and never having an opinion of their own, unless it was about lace or silk, but even then they were remarkably similar. It had gotten to the point where he could hardly tell them apart.

He had first entered the marriage market six years ago. He had just graduated Cambridge and was willing to be a good sport, letting his aunt, Lady Matlock, cart him around to balls and dinner parties with his two older cousins, imagining it would be a few years before he met someone he was interested in.

The season hadn't been under way a month before his father became ill and he had returned to Pemberley to look after the estate. After watching his beloved father waste away for nearly a year, he became Master of Pemberley and guardian to a very scared ten-year-old girl. He had never felt so adrift. He had briefly entertained the idea that a wife might comfort him and be good for Georgiana, but returning to town 11 months after his father's death to commence the search, he had been sorely disappointed.

Everywhere he went, his reputation preceded him. He felt as if he were being compared against an elaborate checklist; like a horse at the races, he had been reduced to a list of stats. The eldest son and heir, Master of Pemberley, in full possession of his fortune and free will; 10,000 a year, nephew to the Earl of Matlock; tall, good looking, excellent stock for the next generation. It made him ill.

It wasn't long before he started to weigh the ladies on the same scale. Young, pretty, passable, plain; she plays, draws, sings, and can embroider his initials into any number of personal items; dowry of 20,000 pounds, 30,000 pounds, 50,000 pounds; daughter of an Earl, niece of a Duke; a pleasing dancer and charming hostess; healthy and likely to produce an heir; if you ever need an Italian translator, she may assist you.

Just thinking about it made him dizzy.

That was when he had decided to give up the search. He had the excuse of running the estate, and in the beginning, people mostly left him alone, thinking he was still grieving over his father and would come around in time. Many a young lady put off other eligible suitors waiting for young Mr. Darcy to come back to town. Each was sure she was the one he would want; and each one was disappointed as the seasons came and went and Mr. Darcy hadn't returned.

Finally, two years after his sudden departure, he had re-emerged into society, only to find the same vultures circling the fields. The smart ones got out of the race sooner, choosing to marry less complicated and fastidious men. The not so smart stuck around longer, every season thinking ___this _would be the time he noticed ___her_, until they began to be fearful of never marrying, and would accept the first available gentleman who was remotely qualified. The unlucky, or perhaps the dim, were still lingering about, not considering that if Mr. Darcy hadn't noticed or preferred her yet, he wasn't likely to.

And so it went every year, with the new round of debutantes being introduced to the legend that was Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, master of his fate, the perfect catch who refused to be caught.

And so he thought he would remain. When he was younger and unfamiliar with the ways of the world, he had desired love. His father had loved his mother completely, and she had returned his affection in full. He had asked his father about it as he sat by his bedside, toward the end, trying to think of something to say, and at the same time wanting to know everything his father could ever possibly tell him.

George Darcy had revealed that he and Lady Anne had been childhood playmates. He would pull her hair and steal her toys, and she would tease him and make him give her pony rides. He had been five years her senior, so at first, a romantic thought had never crossed his mind. Mrs. Darcy and Lady Matlock were very great friends and would often spend days at a time at each other's houses. Lady Matlock would bring Anne with her, presumably to play with George's sister Clara, and the three would go gallivanting off in the woods together.

Then one year George went off to school and when he came back for the summer, Anne was with her parents on a tour of the continent. They kept missing each other, one in town while the other was in the country, and five years passed before they were face to face again. George was twenty-one, recently graduated from university, and she had just turned sixteen. Her older sister Catherine had become engaged and they were holding a ball to celebrate. Though not yet out, Anne had been allowed to attend and dance with the family.

George Darcy had described seeing Anne for the first time with moist eyes. He had remembered it like it was yesterday, even though it was more than twenty-five years ago. He had described to his son how she looked like an angel; golden hair framing her cherubic face, blue eyes so wide and deep you could drown in them. He didn't care that she played the pianoforte and the harp, and spoke German, and knew every dance, and came with a dowry of 25,000 pounds. She was lovely, and in that moment, he loved her completely.

He had talked her father into letting him dance with her, since he was as close as family, and the next year when she came out, George Darcy was at the door the day after her ball, officially asking her father for a courtship.

Watching their relationship had shown Darcy what it meant to be mutually respected and cared for, and he would settle for nothing less. If he didn't find it, which was certainly the way it was looking, he would remain a bachelor. When he was much older, he would take a wife and produce an heir, but he wouldn't marry soon if he could help it. And certainly not to just any woman; even one with perfect Italian and 50,000 pounds.

If only Elizabeth came from a good family! But would she have been the same? He would never know, nor would he ever know the comfort of her arms and the sweetness of her voice speaking tenderly to him, lulling him to peace and sweet rest. She was his perfect complement; she possessed all the talents he wished he had, and was forever gracious and enchanting. He had never seen anyone like her.

Never before had he been captivated by a woman's smile. Never before had he awoken from dreams so vivid he thought they were real, only to crash into despair when he realized they were not. Never before had he seen eyes sparkle like the very stars.

But he knew his duty.

And while Fitzwilliam Darcy was not unaware of the irony of the situation, he knew it could never be. Elizabeth Bennet must remain forever in his dreams, for he could never have her in reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth made her way to the Gardiner's home in Cheapside in the Darcy carriage. She was accompanied by a maid, Mr. Darcy insisting that she not traverse London on her own, even though there was a burly footman and a driver accompanying the carriage. She had to smile at his solicitude, being more used to neglect, but couldn't help being slightly irritated that she wasn't permitted to go anywhere alone.

He'd insisted that while he was responsible for her safety, she should give him the peace of mind of allowing him to ensure it. She was just a little bit surprised, because in her mind Darcy was not the sort of man who spent his time worrying about the safety of young women who weren't his sister. She was beginning to wonder if there was more to Mr. Darcy than met the eye, but then she remembered that Georgiana was not permitted to accompany her and went back to thinking meanly of him.

Her visit with Jane and Aunt Gardiner was unexceptional. Jane still had a sadness about her eyes that Elizabeth did not know how to breach. Jane told her that she had gone to visit Caroline Bingley and had yet to receive a call in return. Elizabeth was unconvinced that Miss Bingley had even told her brother Jane had come to call and did not really believe in his indifference, but rather thought Miss Bingley was being her pernicious self and causing all kinds of mischief.

For the first time she thought of her position at Darcy House as advantageous. When she had first accepted the invitation, believing Mr. Darcy to be absent, she had thought that seeing Mr. Bingley would be quite unlikely. But now that he was returned, surely the relationship between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy would bring Mr. Bingley over at some point, and she could intercept him and say hello. If he knew she was in town, she could mention that Jane was also in town, and by his reaction she would then know whether or not he had prior knowledge of Jane's presence and if he wanted to see her again. She could give him the address and then the choice to call would be his and not his sister's.

She told her aunt all about Georgiana's family and how she was attached to her aunt, Lady Matlock.

"To hear Miss Darcy tell it, she is quite kind and rather motherly. I think she may be the only mother figure she has ever known. As I understand it, her own mother died when she was but an infant. Miss Darcy wishes me to meet her."

"Of course she should, dear. If she is her mother figure, isn't it quite natural to want to introduce her mother to her friends?"

"Yes, I suppose it is quite natural when you put it that way. I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Yet you seem as if you don't want this meeting to happen," her aunt said.

"No, not at all. It's not that I do not wish it, but rather I wonder if Mr. Darcy will wish it."

"Why on earth would he not wish it? You are, after all, a guest in his home. Why would he not wish for you to meet his aunt?" Mrs. Gardiner was aware of the difference in station between the wife of an earl and the daughter of a country squire, and even more aware of the difference between that same earl's wife and a tradesman's wife. However, she was conscious of the good it could do for Elizabeth, and wanted to know her true feelings about it.

"Miss Darcy was the one who invited me, not Mr. Darcy. And yes, I am a guest in his home, but at his sister's request, not his, and he did not wish for his sister to come with me today to meet my family. I can only imagine he would not wish for me to meet his."

"Did he actually say he didn't wish his sister to meet your family?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"No, not exactly. He did not say so, but he did seem relieved when Georgiana told him that I would be spending the afternoon with my family and he said he would be happy to be spending some time alone with her. He did not allow her the opportunity to ask to accompany me, nor me to issue the invitation."

"Yes dear, but is it not possible that Mr. Darcy was actually happy to spend the afternoon with his sister unaccompanied? Did you not say they are rather close for brother and sister? Is he not almost more a father to her than a brother? Have you not spent many hours alone with your father, and are you not happy to have your company uninterrupted?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true. My father does enjoy my sole company, and Mr. Darcy is very fond of his sister, as she is of him. It was just the way it was all worked out so conveniently that made me suspicious."

"Perhaps it would be best to give him the benefit of the doubt. I know you don't think well of him from what you've told me already and, of course, from what we've heard from poor Mr. Wickham. It does not look good." She looked at Elizabeth with eyebrows up and chin tilted down. "However, he is hosting you most generously, and sent you here in his carriage, and is allowing his sister to become your close friend, which is very kind and not exactly in line with what Mr. Wickham told us of him. I wonder if maybe there was some sort of misunderstanding between Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy. Perhaps there is more to the story than meets the eye, and after all, you have only got one side of it - you've only heard Mr. Wickham's end of the tale. Mr. Darcy might have something altogether different to say."

"Yes, again I must bow to your wisdom, for as usual you are quite correct. I have only heard Mr. Wickham's part of the story, but I must admit I have not been interested to hear Mr. Darcy's side as my own experience with him, as well as Mr. Wickham's account, cannot put him in a favorable light. I will grant you that he is very kind to Miss Darcy, and she is a very sweet girl and such sweetness might be difficult to attain with such a horrid brother, but I still cannot get past what he did to poor Wickham! If such a man can be so overwrought with jealousy as to destroy another man's hopes, I fear that is not a man I wish to know better." Elizabeth was speaking quickly and motioning with her hands, clearly exasperated with the situation.

"Yes my dear, just make sure you keep your eyes open and your wits about you. It is never wise to go into these things with your mind already made up. You must remember that you hardly know Mr. Darcy, and only saw him on a few occasions when you were in Hertfordshire and the few precious days you spent at Netherfield."

"Yes, but I do believe that my time with Mr. Darcy was telling. He showed his true colors when he was in company he believed to be beneath him, surrounded by people he thought he would never have occasion to see again. Is that not the true test of a person's character? How they behave when they believe there will be no consequences to their actions?"

"Yes, while that may be true dear, you must take into consideration other things. You do not know his nature as yet. Is it possible that Mr. Darcy was behaving unnaturally for some reason? Perhaps he had some pressing business matters or family concerns weighing on his mind to cause him to be so short in company. You know how your uncle is whenever things are not going well in his business; he can become quite short tempered at times, while he is otherwise a very genial man." She sighed at Elizabeth's disbelieving expression. "I am simply saying, my dear, that perhaps you should give Mr. Darcy the benefit of the doubt."

"Yes Aunt, I shall take your advice under consideration, and believe me when I say I will be the picture of cordiality while I am staying in Mr. Darcy's home. I am a guest and I will mind my manners. Besides, as you said, he has many business interests and family matters, which I am sure will keep him away from home the majority of the time. Georgiana and I have many plans, so I shan't be in his company very often and when I am, I will be the picture of politeness." Elizabeth smiled at her aunt.

Mrs. Gardiner smiled at her niece's humor and nodded her head. "I am sure you will, my dear. I never doubted your manners for a moment."

As Elizabeth rode back to Mayfair in the plush Darcy carriage, she smiled to herself. She never would have believed a few months ago in Hertfordshire, when she was verbally sparring with Mr. Darcy, that in just two short months' time she would become close friends with his sister, and be a guest in his home, riding across town in a carriage bearing the Darcy crest.

She smiled wickedly at the thought that they might pass Caroline Bingley, who would see her through the window. Oh, what she wouldn't give to see the look on her face then! Just thinking about Miss Bingley put Elizabeth in a rather teasing mood. How she would turn green with envy if she knew that her ___dearest_friend Georgiana had invited Miss Elizabeth Bennet to stay with her for three weeks while her brother was out of town. And then to find out that that brother arrived only a day after herself to spend the entire three weeks in town, closeted away in their home with only Georgiana, her companion, and Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had noticed that the knocker was not yet put back on the door, which meant Mr. Darcy was not receiving guests, so the chances were that Miss Bingley did not even know he was in residence. It really was too ridiculous not to be laughed at.

At the thought of Miss Bingley and how ill she thought of her, Elizabeth thought of what her aunt had said about Mr. Darcy. Perhaps it was true that he wasn't so very horrible since he also did not seem to like Miss Bingley. For wasn't it true that most horrible people tended to like one another? And, after all, he was a very good friend of Mr. Bingley, who was, as everyone knew, quite amiable and agreeable, and as Jane put it, 'all that a young man ought to be'. She would give Mr. Darcy the benefit of the doubt, if only to prove to her aunt that she was in fact quite open-minded, but she was sure what she would find there; the same arrogant, conceited, and selfish man she had met in Hertfordshire - only now with a London address.

~ooo~

"Enter," Mr. Darcy replied after the knock on his study door.

"Brother? You wished to see me?" Georgiana entered the room tentatively.

"Yes, Georgiana. Please come in, have a seat." He ushered her to a chair next to the fire and sat down across from her.

Georgiana looked expectantly at him with her wide blue eyes. Once more Darcy was struck with how much she looked like their mother. He had always favored their father, whom Darcy was almost a spitting image of; tall, broad shouldered, dark, slightly curly hair, deep blue eyes and a strong jaw. Georgiana, while tall for a woman, was fair with light skin and golden hair. Her eyes were a slightly lighter shade of blue than Darcy's and more open in their expression. ___She is still such a child_, he thought.

"Georgiana, how have you been lately? I feel as if I've neglected you, it's been so long since we've talked."

"I am quite well Brother, thank you. And do not worry, you have not neglected me at all. I have had Mrs. Annesley with me and my regular visits to Lady Matlock. Colonel Fitzwilliam, of course, has stopped by a few times. So you see I am not on my own entirely. And of course Miss Bennet is here," Georgiana's eyes lit up at the name, "which is making everything ever so much more fun!"

"Yes," he said hesitantly, "I noticed that you invited her before you had my consent."

"Oh!" Georgiana's eyes became bigger and if possible, rounder as she looked at her brother in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"I did not think you would mind, Brother. You have always spoken highly of her, and you had encouraged me to make new friends and she was so lonely without her sister, that it seemed quite the right thing to do. And Mrs. Annesley thought it would be a good idea, and she would be here with me all the time. I thought it would be all right. I did not know how long it would take a letter to reach you and a response sent and received. Two weeks could have gone by, time which I could have spent with Miss Bennet. I thought if I waited much longer, you might come back and then of course you might say no because you would wish to have me all to yourself and not share the house with any guests. We thought the best thing to do was to have her come while you were not here so that I would have companionship and you would not be bothered; was this wrong of me brother? Are you angry with me?" she asked fearfully.

"No Georgiana. Of course I am not angry with you." His face took on a gentle expression as he looked deeply into her soft blue eyes. "I was simply surprised that you took such a step on your own, and I must say I am rather proud. I don't think you could have chosen a better friend for yourself than Miss Bennet. She is certainly all I would wish for in a good friend for you. Please forgive me for frightening you." He took her hand in his and stroked the back of her knuckles with his thumb.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam! I am so relieved!" Her face visibly relaxed. "It is such a joy to have Miss Bennet here and it would be so disheartening for me to be taking pleasure in something that is upsetting to you. I am having the most delightful time!"

It made Darcy smile to see his sister so happy. He couldn't remember the last time she had looked so innocent, so joyful. It had been before Ramsgate, before Wickham came in and ruined their peace. And she even appeared to be coming out of her shell. Maybe Elizabeth was just what she needed to help her come into her own. She was certainly more vivacious and would probably be a lightening influence on Georgiana.

Lord knows he hadn't seen his sister laugh as much in the last eight months as he had seen her do since Miss Bennet arrived. What was it Elizabeth had said once? _'____I dearly love to laugh'?_Yes, she certainly did. And apparently she drew everyone around her into laughter as well. Yes, Elizabeth Bennet's presence was definitely welcome, even though it was doing terrible things to his peace of mind. It was with a slight jolt that he came back to the present conversation and realized Georgiana was still there, her hand in his.

"Brother, it is so wonderful to have another girl in the house. It is almost like having a sister!" Georgiana was almost giddy with glee.

"Is it now? I am so pleased you are happy Georgiana, it makes my heart glad to see you smile." Darcy's eyes crinkled as he smiled at his younger sister.

"Yes! Do you know what we did last night?" When Darcy shook his head no, she continued, "I knocked on her door to offer help from Hannah, and she opened the door in only a chemise and corset! She seemed to think the whole thing was quite funny and said that when she was home she and her sisters often help each other get dressed and fix one another's hair."

Georgiana was so excited by her tale that Darcy did not want to stop her and tell her that it was completely inappropriate for her to be telling him how she had seen Miss Elizabeth in nothing but a corset and chemise, even though he knew he should; but he was so overcome with the vision it created in his own mind (and embarrassed by the blush that was spreading across his cheeks as he realized what he was thinking), that he could not chastise her without making his own imprudence evident.

"So Hannah and I joined her and while Hannah fixed her hair, I actually chose her dress! I've never picked out another person's clothing before; it was quite exciting! And I also chose the pearl pins in her hair. Did you notice them? I thought the white pearls quite striking against her dark hair. And this is what Miss Bennet does every day! Can you imagine how wonderful it would be to always be surrounded by other girls fixing each other's hair and sharing clothes and telling secrets?"

Georgiana's smile was at once wistful and sweet. He knew she'd always wanted a sister, much as he had always wanted a brother. But it was not to be and there was nothing he could do about it. So he set out to be the best brother he could be to her and let Providence handle the rest.

"And do you know what else she told me? She said that she and Miss Bennet would often sneak into each other's rooms at night and stay under the covers and tell each other secrets! They would often fall asleep in the same bed. Can you imagine? Actually sleeping in the same bed with another person?" Darcy bit his lip. "It must be so heavenly to have a sister." Georgiana sighed and sank back into her chair, her eyes dreamily looking into the ceiling.

Darcy did not know what to say; it seemed that Georgiana had exhausted herself with raptures of the Bennet sisters and was happy enough dreaming of having a sister of her own. ___Well, at least she'll have the experience of a sister for a few weeks. And maybe, just maybe…_No! He would not let himself think that way. Elizabeth was completely out of the question. Her family, connections, and situation in life were wholly unsuitable. If she had a healthy dowry and a family who adhered to propriety; if even just the family were better, if the connections were better suited! He could overlook the lack of dowry; Lord knew he didn't need any more money; he wasn't using half the money he had! He could well survive not having a well-dowered wife. But in order to fully take his place in society, he must be with someone who knew how society worked. He must have his social equal, and unfortunately, Elizabeth was too far beneath him. There was nothing to be done for it. She had relations in trade and an attorney for an uncle! She had a vulgar mother and three completely inappropriate younger sisters. There was nothing for it; she would not do. And yet…

He got up and paced the room a few times before taking the seat behind his large mahogany desk. He knew it couldn't possibly happen, it___wouldn't_happen, he wouldn't allow it, but there he sat, at his imposing desk, in his lavish study, daydreaming about a lass from Herfordshire, and how her eyes shone, wishing it was all for him.

He sighed.

On reflection, her father really wasn't so bad, certainly not worse than Lady Catherine, and Jane was quite perfect actually; beautiful, serene, gracious, and kind. Everything you could want in a sister-in-law. And Elizabeth herself, she was everything he had ever hoped for: a bright mind, a fearless spirit, and that perfect certain something that was just bordering on impertinence, but still maintained enough grace to be sweet. And she was beautiful. Her skin was radiant, her eyes sparkled, her hair shone in the sunlight.

Yes, if she was judged on her own merit alone, Elizabeth would be quite suitable. She had handled Caroline Bingley and her ungracious comments magnificently. Never stooping to her level, but responding with grace and kindness. And the ton was full of Caroline Bingleys; yes, she would handle herself among them rather well. And with people who were amiable, such as Bingley, she got on famously. Derbyshire was rather far from Longbourn; they need not see Mrs. Bennet very frequently at all, and the younger sisters would likely marry ___someone_, though it was doubtful it would be to anyone in the same sphere. Could they not just keep her family in the dark? Was there really any need to introduce anyone beyond Jane and occasionally Mr. Bennet? No! It would not do to think like this, making plans that would never come to be. There was nothing for it; it was not possible. He must forget her and move on.

Both Darcy and Georgiana sat staring into the fire, quietly contemplating what life would be like with Elizabeth Bennet by their sides when the sound of the carriage was heard outside the window.

"She's back!" Georgiana ran to the window and peered outside. "There she is! Come Fitzwilliam, let us greet her!"

Darcy knew he should tell her that such exuberance was uncalled for and that you did not run to the front door to greet someone who was merely returning from an afternoon call. After all, had they not spent the entire morning in company with Miss Bennet? Had they not breakfasted together, attended church together, returned home in the carriage together? Would she not be having dinner with them? Would they not all go to sleep in the same house this evening and wake up to have breakfast together again the next morning? There was no need to become so excited over her return after so short an absence. Yet, he could not quiet the excitement in his breast, and so he rose and followed Georgiana to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Elizabeth dressed in a pale pink dress and let Hannah fix her hair in what she said was a subdued version of the 'latest' fashion. She had to admit, she did look quite fetching. Georgiana had again chosen her dress and chattered away happily as Elizabeth's hair was done. She decided to let her neck go bare as there was a small lace trimming around the square-necked collar. Hannah allowed a few of her dark curls to hang over her shoulder, contrasting perfectly with the pale dress and her light skin.

"Thank you, Hannah. You truly are gifted."

"Thank you, Miss." Hannah flushed and curtseyed, then ducked out through the servant's entrance.

Georgiana came up behind her with a long piece of green ribbon. She held it out shyly to Elizabeth. "I think this will look lovely around your waist, Miss Bennet." Elizabeth noticed it was the same shade of green as Georgiana's dress, and that she was wearing a pink ribbon almost identical to Elizabeth's dress color.

"I think you are right, Miss Darcy. And just think how well we shall look together coming in to the dining room in all our finery?" Her eyes twinkled and Georgiana's shyness instantly melted away.

As the ladies entered the dining room, they heard the sound of men's voices.

"Richard!" Georgiana left Elizabeth's side and flew toward a tall, broad man with shaggy, sandy-colored hair.

"Georgie!" He opened his arms to her and embraced her fully, leaning back as he did, so that her feet came off the ground a bit. "It is good to see you my girl!"

They smiled broadly at each other as he set her down and released the embrace. "Ah, but where are my manners!" he said as he looked toward Elizabeth, an appraising look in his eyes. Elizabeth noted they were the same shade of blue as Georgiana's.

"Richard, may I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet? Miss Bennet, my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam." said Darcy.

Colonel Fitzwilliam bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennet."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth curtseyed. "Miss Darcy has told me so much about you."

"Do not worry, Miss Bennet. It can't possibly all be true!" he said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled brightly in return as she headed toward the chair he pulled out for her. Tonight Elizabeth was seated next to Georgiana, who was still on Darcy's right, with Colonel Fitzwilliam on his left. As the Colonel looked up, he caught the edge of a scowl on Darcy's face. But, not having the slightest idea what it was about, he dismissed it as another of his cousin's moods.

As the first course was being served, Georgiana peppered Colonel Fitzwilliam with questions about where he'd been and what he'd been doing in the ten days since she had last seen him. After a short lull, Elizabeth joined in.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, I understand from Miss Darcy that you are quite the practical joker," Elizabeth addressed Fitzwilliam across the table.

"Oh she told you that, did she? And on whom does my fair cousin accuse me of playing these practical jokes?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"So far I have heard only of ones played on your brother, the Viscount."

"Ah, dear Cyril. If he wasn't such an easy target I wouldn't play so many jokes on him. Although the best one was when Darcy and I here -"

"That's quite enough, Fitzwilliam," Darcy interrupted.

"Oh come, cousin, the ladies want to be entertained," the Colonel said slyly as Georgiana muffled a giggle.

"Surely there are better ways to entertain them than with your sorry stories."

"And what do you suggest cousin? Shall you sing for us instead?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked.

Darcy glared a hole through Colonel Fitzwilliam and said in a steely voice, "No, I have no such intention. I merely meant that perhaps that particular story was not fit for feminine ears." He gestured slightly with his head toward Georgiana.

"Do you sing Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked before she could resist teasing him.

Darcy's head turned back towards Elizabeth to make a biting comment, but just before he was about to speak, he saw the gleam in her eye and knew she was teasing him. _Here we are again, Miss Bennet. Who shall be the victor this time?_

"Not in public Miss Bennet."

"What he means to say is only while bathing!" laughed Fitzwilliam.

Darcy flushed a deep red and his eyes became steely, but not before he caught Elizabeth looking down with a deep blush across her cheeks. She was pursing her lips, trying to stifle a smile. A sideways glance at Georgiana revealed her bottom lip was bitten in a desperate attempt at solemnity. Colonel Fitzwilliam looked rather like a Cheshire cat that had just caught a particularly succulent mouse.

A pain in his hand told him that he was squeezing his cutlery too hard, and with a clang he set it down on the table just as Elizabeth let out a choking sound. As Darcy sat surveying an entire table of people laughing at his expense, all the while desperately trying to hide it, he couldn't help but release a small chuckle. Soon the room was filled with laughter.

_Funny, I didn't think Mr. Darcy could laugh at himself. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him laugh before. But Wickham did say he was agreeable enough in the company of equals. Well Mr. Darcy, am I elevated to the level of equal now? No,__ I will not think this way! He has been perfectly kind and civil to me and I am a guest in his home. I promised Aunt I would be open-minded, and I shall be._ She took a breath to clear her mind.

As all this was passing through her mind, Elizabeth had looked instinctually at Darcy. As the laughter faded away, he met her gaze. For a moment, their eyes locked and a small frisson shot through her. Surprised by the sudden intensity, she quickly looked to her plate.

The remainder of dinner was passed in amiable conversation, mostly between Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam, with Georgiana partaking occasionally and Darcy barely at all. Colonel Fitzwilliam was all that was pleasant and agreeable, ready to make conversation about a variety of subjects and clearly not put off by the serious expression of his cousin.

Soon they were headed out of the dining room to the music room.

"Georgie, what are you going to play for me tonight?" asked Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Georgiana looked down at her hands for a moment before looking up at the Colonel with brightened eyes. "Miss Bennet and I have been working on a new duet. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course, dear, I'd be delighted." The gentlemen seated themselves on a small sofa, but not before Darcy noticed a small trace of anxiety cross Elizabeth's face._Could she be nervous? I've heard her play before, and in front of a much larger crowd than this. And she and Georgiana have been playing together constantly since her arrival_. He noticed Colonel Fitzwilliam in the corner of his eye._Could it be that she's nervous in front of Richard? But he's so congenial! Surely not! Unless… She couldn't be developing feelings for him already, could she?_

Darcy didn't like where this was going. He knew the feeling rising within him and knew its name: jealousy, plain and simple. How could he be jealous of Colonel Fitzwilliam when he had decided that he would not pursue her? He had decided to give her up and seek someone more suitable, hadn't he? Hadn't that been the purpose of his blasted trip to Somerset? To put her and Hertfordshire and Bingley and all their ridiculous problems out of his mind? That had clearly not gone as planned.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and focused on the difficult music in front of her. Georgiana was far more advanced a player than she was, and she knew she did not compare favorably. _Oh, well! I have no one to impress here,_ she thought. _And if Mr. Darcy tries to intimidate me, I will tease him mercilessly. No! Be nice Elizabeth! _

The ladies began to play as he and Richard relaxed on the divan. Richard leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Pretty picture they make, isn't it?"

"Yes, they certainly look well together." Neither noticed when Elizabeth struck a wrong chord.

"Quite the scene of domestic bliss, eh? Sweet how they are dressed to match, too."

"Hmmm? Dressed to match?"

"Yes, Georgiana is pink on green, Miss Bennet is green on pink. You didn't notice?"

"No, I didn't. Whose idea was that, do you suppose?" asked Darcy.

"I would imagine it was Georgiana's. She seems rather taken with the idea of having another woman in the house. Well, at least someone closer to her own age. How old is Miss Bennet, do you think?"

"I believe she's somewhere in the neighborhood of twenty."

"Yes, that is a fine age; old enough to be a big sister, but young enough to still remember what it's like to be Georgiana's age."

"Yes, I suppose it is a rather good age."

"They met in Hertfordshire?"

"Yes. She met Miss Elizabeth while there. They got on rather well from the beginning and have been corresponding ever since. Georgiana invited her to stay here while I was in Somerset, but I returned early..." he trailed off.

"Yes, I wondered about that. Not very like you to invite a young single woman to stay in your home, unaccompanied. And a damned pretty one at that."

"Yes, you are correct; it is not very like me. But I could hardly send her home after she'd been invited to come all this way. It wasn't Georgiana's fault I cut my trip short and came home early. Plus I didn't want to discourage her; it was the first invitation she'd made on her own and I have been trying to encourage her to make friends and socialize."

"Yes, she certainly does seem to be recovering rather well. Time seems to be working its magic. Or perhaps time with the help of friendship."

Darcy was about to reply when they were interrupted by the soft melody of Elizabeth singing. He let the waves of music roll over him as he leaned his head back on the divan and closed his eyes. Yes, this would be a pleasant way to end most evenings, his sister happy and smiling, Elizabeth playing and singing for him. Yes, he certainly could get used to this 'domestic bliss', as the Colonel had called it.

The next two days were spent in similar fashion, only minus the company of Colonel Fitzwilliam. The two ladies would have breakfast together, and then Elizabeth would take a carriage to visit her aunt in Cheapside, while Georgiana did her studies with Mrs. Annesley. She would come back in time for tea and the two would go upstairs and dress for dinner, Georgiana receiving the same feminine pleasure from the ritual as she had the first time. They would have dinner with Mr. Darcy, and afterward they would take turns playing for him in the music room.

Elizabeth had decided to heed her aunt's words and observe Mr. Darcy with an open mind. She found that he was improving upon acquaintance and that he was not as disagreeable as she had found him before in Hertfordshire, but she still wouldn't describe him as amiable. He seemed too often to be brooding. One moment he was agreeable, the next he stopped talking altogether. She caught him staring at her sometimes the way he had in Hertfordshire. What was he looking for? She tried to ignore him and focus on something else, and on occasion would ask him a question, ending his reverie. Surely he had found all the fault he was going to find by now?

But overall, his manners were improved. She wasn't sure if this had anything to do with him being in his own home, but she was beginning to wonder if he was rather like Georgiana and reserved in company. Only in Georgiana, it came across as a sweet shyness; in Mr. Darcy, it was a reticent haughtiness. Only time would tell his true nature.

Wednesday afternoon, as Elizabeth's carriage pulled up to the Darcy doorstep, she saw another pulling away and wondered who it was that had just left. She stepped into the hall and handed her things to the footman. She went straight to the drawing room, hoping Georgiana was still there.

"Hello Miss Darcy. Did you have a pleasant morning?"

Georgiana looked up when Elizabeth spoke her name "I suppose it was pleasant enough. Miss Bingley just left. It's too bad you missed her."

"Yes, it is too bad." Elizabeth said ruefully. "Did you entertain her on your own?"

"Yes. She does not know Fitzwilliam is back yet. He is trying to get his work done without the interruption of callers. He always leaves the knocker off the door the first week after he returns from a trip."

"I suppose that makes sense. Was your visit pleasant?"

"Pleasant enough." Georgiana looked uneasy and twisted her hands in front of her. "Miss Bennet, may I ask you a question? Are you good friends with Miss Bingley?"

"I wouldn't say we were good friends, no, not exactly. We are more acquaintances," she said uncomfortably.

"If I were to confess something to you, would you think me terribly horrible?" Miss Darcy asked nervously.

"Miss Darcy! I doubt there is anything you could confess to me that would make me think you terribly horrible."

Georgiana paused, then said, "Very well, then. Miss Bennet, I find that I am not desirous of meeting with Miss Bingley too often and that I am fearful of being thrown continually into her company." She released all the words in one breath and heaved out a long sigh at the end of her speech, her shoulders slouching.

Elizabeth stifled a laugh but composed herself enough to respond. "Miss Darcy, whatever would make you think you might be thrown continually into her company?"

"Miss Bingley seems desirous of an alliance with my family," Georgiana replied quietly, looking at her feet, twisting her hands again.

"Oh, I see. You are afraid Mr. Darcy will marry Miss Bingley and you will have to live with her?" Georgiana nodded slightly. "Oh, dear! Miss Darcy, how can I comfort you? I understand your concern, and I can only try to assuage your doubts as best I can. From my observations, you are correct; Miss Bingley does desire a greater connection to your family. But without overstepping propriety, may I also say that my observations showed that feeling to be unreciprocated."

At this, Georgiana's head flew up and she smiled brightly. "Really, Miss Bennet? Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I think so. I may be incorrect of course, but it would appear that your 'family' is not desirous of the connection. Does that make you any easier?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you Miss Bennet!"

With that, Georgiana squeezed her hand and flew from the room.

Elizabeth looked out the window, and noticing that the sun was still shining brightly, she decided to take a short stroll to the park to get a bit of fresh air. After collecting her things from her room, she headed downstairs.

She was almost to the bottom step when she was arrested by male voices coming towards the entry.

"Good to see you again, Darcy."

"You too, Malcolm." They were shaking hands and about to part at the door when they noticed her waiting on the stairs. The man called Malcolm eyed her appreciatively, but as Darcy did not offer an introduction, he merely stepped out the door with a nod of his head in her direction.

"Miss Bennet, are you just arrived?" Darcy asked her.

"No, I am actually on my way out. I thought I'd enjoy the sunshine while it lasted with a turn in the park."

"Does Georgiana accompany you?" he asked.

"No, I go alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes, sir, alone. Good afternoon Mr. Darcy." She made for the door but was blocked by him standing in her path.

"Miss Bennet, I cannot allow you to walk in the park alone," he said stiffly.

"Allow me, Mr. Darcy?" She raised a brow and looked up at him, her ire beginning to rise. Darcy fought the smile tugging at his lips and pressed his case.

"Miss Bennet, while you are staying at Darcy House, you are under my protection," Elizabeth felt her cheeks growing hot, "and as such I cannot simply watch you go off on your own into a busy city park. This is not Hertfordshire where you are known to every neighbor. Someone should accompany you."

Elizabeth knew that in a way he was right, but for some reason, she did not want to capitulate to this overbearing man.

"And who would you have accompany me sir? I find my stride is too quick for both Miss Darcy and Mrs. Annesley and neither likes to walk as far as I do. Thus, I walk alone," she stated clearly.

"I will accompany you," he declared.

Elizabeth started and looked up at him quizzically. Why would he want to accompany her? She knew very well he didn't like her. Could he possibly take his role as protector that seriously?

"Mr. Darcy, that is quite unnecessary. As you well know, I am accustomed to walking alone and am not afraid of being on my own. I do not require an escort." She was becoming seriously annoyed now, and Darcy could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant what she said.

"Miss Bennet, I am entirely aware of your walking prowess. However, I would feel much more at ease if I accompanied you. Besides, I have been inside all day and could use a little fresh air and exercise." He gave her a small smile, intending to put her at ease, but only confused her as to his purpose.

"Are you sure you can spare your business that long, Mr. Darcy? I do not intend to take a short walk."

_Is she always this stubborn?_ He looked directly into her eyes, causing her resolve to retreat slightly, and said, "I never thought you would, Miss Bennet. Shall we?"

In a moment he had slipped on his great coat, gloves, and hat and collected a rather ostentatious brass-topped walking stick from a footman. He saw Elizabeth eying it and holding back a smirk, and quickly handed it back to the footman. "I won't be needing this today, Causer."

He turned to Elizabeth and saw the mirth dancing in her eyes._At least she does not stay angry long_, he thought.

"Something amusing, Miss Bennet?"

"No, Mr. Darcy, not at all. I must say I am rather surprised at your going out without a walking stick, though," she replied with mock solemnity as they headed out the door. Why could she not resist an opportunity to tease him?

"Yes, well, I thought I wouldn't really need it today." Her teasing tone was putting him on edge, but he found that he liked the feeling of anticipation it gave him.

"What if you should lose your footing sir? Would such a fine cane not help you to right yourself?" She looked completely innocent, but he could see a hint of mirth behind her staid gaze.

"Possibly, Miss Bennet. I guess now I shall have to hold on to you." He smiled a little devilishly at her and she started in surprise. _Two can play this game, Elizabeth._

Was Mr. Darcy teasing her? And so wickedly? She hadn't thought him capable. What had Colonel Fitzwilliam said? That he had played a practical joke on his brother with Darcy as his accomplice? She would have to find out the particulars of that. But how?

As Mr. Darcy held out his arm to her outside the front door, she eyed him carefully and said, "Mr. Darcy, if I am to lend my arm for your support, then I wish to receive something in return." His brow shot up at her statement.

"And what is your request Miss Bennet?" he asked in mock seriousness.

"I wish to be entertained, Mr. Darcy."

"Entertained?"

"Yes, I was thinking you could tell me a story, about a joke you played on a certain cousin of yours?" As his eyes grew wider and his brow shot up, she added, "Or you could sing to me." An impish smirk played on her lips as she awaited his answer.

"Miss Bennet, you drive a hard bargain."

"Yes, sir."

She clearly was not backing down. Darcy looked into her determined eyes and smiled. If he was going to be humiliated, better to take his cousins with him.

"Very well, Miss Bennet. But I warn you, you may not like what you hear. I am afraid it's not fit for the ears of a lady, and I will have to ask you not to tell Georgiana."

"Of course, sir. You have my word." She offered a charming smile in reward for his surrender. _See Au__nt, I'm being nice._

As they entered the park gates, Darcy began his story. "Several years ago, when we were all just boys together, my cousins and I used to indulge in racing."

Elizabeth couldn't hide her triumph in getting the impenetrable Mr. Darcy to divulge information he didn't want to part with; she could hardly keep the smile off her face. Mr. Darcy caught her look, and thinking it was for him, continued with new enthusiasm and uncommon openness.

"I had gotten a new horse for my fifteenth birthday as a gift from my father. As a sort of initiation ritual, Richard, Cyril and I decided to race our stallions through Pemberley's meadows, down a small hill to a river in the valley. The whole distance was about two miles. As we started off, everything was as it usually was. Richard was in the lead, being more daring than his brother, even though Cyril is his senior by two years and mine by three. Cyril and I were right behind Richard, neck and neck. Then out of nowhere, Richard's mount seemed to startle and veer to the right, directly in front of me. We almost collided, but Richard was quick enough to get him back on track and avoid disaster. It was enough of a distraction for Cyril to pull ahead. He ended up beating us by a hair."

Elizabeth was so caught up in the story that she didn't realize she was staring up at Mr. Darcy's profile raptly. When he looked down at her and met her eyes, she smiled eagerly at him and said, "And then what happened?"

Darcy chuckled softly at her enthusiasm and continued. "Knowing Cyril as we did, we suspected he'd somehow made Richard's horse startle. So while he was down at the river, we looked into his saddlebags. Sure enough, there was a blow gun."

"A blow gun?" She peered at him with a confused look on her face. He lifted his hand to smooth her brow, but stopped himself just in time. Luckily she didn't seem to notice his slip.

"Yes. A blow gun is a hollowed out stick or pole in which you place a stone or a dart of some kind. You then put it to your mouth and blow, pointing it in the direction you wish to shoot. In this case, to the hind quarters of Richard's mount. It's not enough to hurt the animal, just startle it off its course. So we decided to get revenge."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she looked up at him expectantly.

"It was a hot day in early August, and we were a little worse for the wear. So we suggested to Cyril that we take a dip in the river. It was not so unusual, we'd done it several times in years past, though not recently. So we all went for a swim and as Cyril was leaning against the banks with his eyes closed, after an hour of bragging about his winning the race I might add, Richard and I gathered up his clothes, quickly mounted our horses and headed back to the stables, leaving a rather bare Cyril with nothing but his stallion for cover."

Miss Bennet's gasp brought him back to the present and he looked down at her shocked face. He was grinning mischievously (and not a little proudly) as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "You mean you were swimming without, without your… I mean you didn't have, you weren't wearing any…" she stammered and trailed off. As Darcy tried to catch her meaning, she blushed and looked down.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as realization hit him. "Yes, I suppose we were. Forgive me Miss Bennet. This story really isn't at all appropriate for a young lady's ears." He flushed and looked away, embarrassed. He hadn't meant to get so carried away.

"No Mr. Darcy, you gave me fair warning and I insisted. I was just a little surprised. I am quite collected now. Pray, do continue your story. I'm most interested to hear how it ends." She looked at him playfully and he carried on.

"Well, Richard and I made it back in good time, but we didn't know when Cyril would arrive, or even if he would. We'd left his horse tied to a tree, although Richard did consider sending it off as well, but thought better of it. We thought he might head to a barn or try to sneak in through one of the servants' entrances. We certainly didn't expect him at the stables. So we sat in the courtyard, laughing and congratulating ourselves, when in rode Cyril, bare as the day he was born, red in the face and swearing at the top of his lungs. He lunged straight for us on that enormous stallion and would have trampled us if we hadn't jumped out of the way.

"As it happened, we did make it clear, only to have him dismount and chase us around the stable yard, screaming profanities and hurling rocks at us. Richard and I were laughing so hard at the sight of him, we could hardly dodge the rocks. Eventually, one of the stable hands fetched my father and he came to the yard to put an end to things. He marched us all into his study and gave us a stern talking to, then dragged us back to the stables and whipped us soundly. Cyril was eighteen and didn't care for it, but father was determined. We never raced again; well, at least not with Cyril."

His broad smile was contagious, and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh softly. "Forgive me sir, but it is a most entertaining story. I can just picture you and the Colonel, running around a stable yard, dodging rocks from a half mad, nude cousin. It really is too much!" She laughed in earnest now, partly from the story, and partly because she just admitted that she was picturing a nude man. A blush spread over her cheeks and she laughed even harder, embarrassed that he must realize her embarrassment. Darcy joined her with his mild chuckle, but mostly he just beamed at her while she blushed and laughed, enjoying the companionship.

They walked a few more feet before Elizabeth spoke. "I believe you are right, Sir. That story is not at all appropriate for young ladies. I am glad Colonel Fitzwilliam was unsuccessful in telling it in front of Georgiana. While it is terribly funny, I don't know how quickly she would recover from the shock. And I'm sure the Colonel's version is even less circumspect than yours."

"I fear you are right Miss Bennet. Richard has a flair for storytelling. The facts are not always accurate, but you will not become bored."

Elizabeth was having such an enjoyable time, she almost forgot she was with Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, I'm afraid I am in your debt."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I feel the cost of my escort was not equal to your rather illuminating story. I fear the balance now weighs heavily on your side."

"Does it now? Well, we shall have to even the score then." He smiled at her playfully.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Darcy?" She smiled back, with a trace of a challenge in her eyes.

"I believe I have some rather tedious meetings scheduled for this week."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am sure that afterward, I will be quite in need of fresh air to shake off the business of the day."

"Will you?"

"Yes, quite. And I shall be too tired to read, but will want entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

"Yes."

"And who shall provide this entertainment?"

"Why you, Miss Bennet."

"Me?" He nodded. "And what form of entertainment shall you require? Shall I tell you a story? Or would you rather I sing to you?" she asked archly.

"Ah, Miss Bennet, you forget that you sing to me almost every night already, quite to my delight. I think I would like a story."

"And what kind of story would suit your fancy, sir?"

"One where at least one of the Misses Bennet is behaving rather badly and gets properly punished, preferably you."

"Mr. Darcy!"

His devilish grin was the only reply she was to have.

"Very well, then. I shall do my best," she said with more calm than she felt.

By now they had circled the park and were coming upon the gates.

"Are you ready to return Miss Bennet?" His voice was serious again.

"Yes, it is rather cold. It's probably best we get back before my fingers lose all feeling!" she joked.

"Are your hands cold?" he asked solicitously.

"A bit. But it is not far now, I shall be fine."

Before she could protest, he took up the hand that rested on his arm and began to rub it vigorously between his own. When he had gone on for a few moments, he gently laid it back on his arm and held out his palm for her other hand. She looked at him questioningly, and then cautiously laid her hand in his larger one. He followed the same procedure, rubbing it between his large, sturdy hands while she self-consciously watched his movement.

When he had finished, he released her hand and asked softly, "Better?"

"Yes, quite, I thank you," she replied quietly.

They walked the remaining block in silence, stepped into the house, and with a shy smile, she went upstairs to prepare for dinner.

_**A/N** And that's all that's posted here. The whole story can be found on Amazon (search: The Houseguest by Elizabeth Adams) and you can find outtakes to this story, and other short stories, at __ Thanks for reading!_


End file.
